


Freedom doesn't reign

by obscureshipyard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sociopath Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Service-Top Jack takes care of needy-bottom Brock in the showers after everyone else goes home for the night.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Freedom doesn't reign

**Author's Note:**

> Hydra Husbands Classic. This is what I'm doing instead of finishing another AU that I'm supposed to be working on.... anyway enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to TemptedForTea for the beta and notes!

Jack waited in the locker room. It was well past nine at night. Every shift of his body on the squeaky bench echoed off the tile of the deserted room.

Jack sat alone, but, through the swinging door that led to the gym, Brock was still going hard on the punching bag. The Strike Commander had been at it for hours. Since coming back from Secretary Pierce's office, he'd been tight lipped and prickly. Thankfully, Triskelion had all the amenities, and no one would be kicking them out for staying so late.

Brock had started off sparring with the rookies, and after burning through them, he hit the weights, then the track. Forty minutes of cardio later, he'd put his gloves back on and started hitting the bag.

Jack knew Brock would be stopping soon, breaking down from exhaustion. After ten years on the same team, Jack knew the man's patterns by heart. Pierce must have given some terrible news for Brock to react like this.

Things had been going fairly steady, creeping up in speed since Captain America woke up. Jack guessed their next move was set and the orders were handed down to Brock in that afternoon meeting with Pierce. Jack didn't see the point in worrying. Not like Hydra took kindly to suggestions or the opinion of subordinates.

He didn't have to cope because he didn't have to feel. Brock on the other hand…he was the opposite of the spectrum. All the man did was feel. And it usually got the better of him.

They balanced each other. Made for an excellent team. Even more so since they had such good chemistry from day one. Brock's whole-hearted perfectionism clicked right into place with Jack's stalwart apathy and dedication. Brock was Jack's faultless leader. Jack was Brock's consummate follower.

It was how Jack knew to wait. He could practically count down the seconds until Brock would be ready. He'd be needy. Jack knew exactly what he needed.

Right on time, Brock staggered through the door and into the locker room. Jack got to his feet and stretched. His pulse picked up speed seeing Brock drenched in sweat, muscles bulging and glistening in the harsh fluorescent light.

Like some Pavlovian response Jack was already hard by the time Brock stripped and walked towards the showers. His tired eyes passed over Jack as he walked by. Not a word was said. Not a word was necessary.

The steaming water fogged up the shower area quickly. Jack took a moment to admire Brock's sculpted backside as suds and water poured down over him. He swallowed the extra saliva collecting in his mouth.

Brock didn't turn around, but it didn't matter. They could sense each other without sight or sound. It was like some animal connection between them, strengthened over the years since they started fucking.

Brock slowed his hand, washing off the last of the sweat. Too bad they couldn't wash away the stress. But Jack knew how to help with that.

He stepped in close, drops of hot water teasing against his own naked body. A fine tremor shook Brock's shoulders as Jack sank to his knees. Jack loved those little, uncensored responses. He craved more.

With a sigh of satisfaction from them both, Jack cupped Brock's cheeks in either hand and squeezed. He massaged while planting sucking kisses along the clean skin.

Brock's hands pressed against the wall, wide, to steady himself. Jack found his way to the center of Brock's crack and his twitching, little hole. He licked at it with the flat of his tongue, gentle at first, then slightly probing.

Beautiful noises echoed off the tile walls. Brock was far too exhausted to censor himself. His thighs twitched as Jack pumped a healthy portion of shower gel into his hand. Some he used to ease his fingers inside Brock's willing, but tight, hole. The rest he used to reach around and stroke Brock's thick cock with a snug, soapy grip. Brock went up onto his toes with a gasp as Jack surrounded him and filled him.

Jack made quick work of opening Brock up. Neither had much patience for foreplay. And they both knew Brock could take some punishment. He wanted it rough. He needed the burn to keep him focused.

Brock’s hips started to buck, and his moans came out as sobs. Jack knew he was ready. Getting to his feet sent a rush of blood to his cock and clicking knees. Jack wouldn't mind spending hours on his knees for Brock, but right now the commander needed something else.

Brock widened his stance and arched his back low and pretty. Jack would never tire of this. Seeing the man so strong and beautiful open himself up just for Jack. He put a hand on his dick, giving himself a squeeze at the base to stay focused and line himself up.

His bigger body fit against Brock’s back perfectly. They both shuddered for air as he nudged the swollen head inside. Brock whined and pushed his hips back. He wasn’t good at using his words to communicate, especially during sex, but Jack could read his body just fine.

“Slow down, baby, you’re being so good.” Jack balanced his weight between his feet and one arm on the wall, lacing his fingers with Brock’s. His other hand moved to steady Brock’s hips and keep him still. “So fucking perfect, sweetheart.”

Brock hated and loved it when Jack talked to him while they fucked. He’d roll his eyes at first if he wasn’t yet lost in sensation. Once his self-conscious brain switched off, he’d turn to Jack’s voice like a flower to the sun. It spoke a lot to Brock’s headspace that he didn’t even give a peep in protest as Jack continued to speak praise and filth into his ear.

“Need more, baby?” Jack bucked his hips forward, seating himself deeper inside. Brock was tight and trembling, the rigid lines of his body begging for a release only Jack could give him.

Without hesitation Jack started moving. The heady sensation pulled at Jack’s gut, but it was nothing compared to feeling Brock fall apart in his arms. They rutted against each other seeking that perfect angle. The water kept the room warm, but their lustful movements got them both sweating.

Jack groped his way up Brock’s body until he was holding Brock by his jaw. The edge of his hand pressed into Brock’s windpipe with just a hint of dangerous pleasure. Brock’s moans turned to punched out yelps as Jack fucked past his prostate.

He was getting close. They both were. Brock teetered at the edge and it was up to Jack whether to pull him back or fling him over.

“Come for me, Brock, my perfect little whore. Come on my cock.” Jack growled the words into his ear before sinking his teeth into the muscle just under Brock’s neck. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as Brock yowled out his orgasm.

Jack didn’t stop fucking him all the way through. Brock went rigid, then pliant. His arms buckled. Jack caught them with a stiff arm to keep from crashing into the wall. He held Brock close as he rode out Brock’s orgasm. The feel of Brock so docile, whimpering for him, it was too much.

The arm wrapped around Brock’s waist squeezed tight as Jack poured into him. He panted hot breath into Brock’s neck, feeling lightheaded from the exertion. They stayed still like that for a short eternity, soaking in the pleasure. All was calm and safe, Jack held Brock in his arms, and nothing could hurt them.

But that wasn’t true. Brock began to shift, though his movements were sluggish. Jack pulled out, a mess of come and soap dripping down Brock’s thigh after him. They still didn’t talk. Jack grabbed the soap and pulled them both back under spray of the water.

Brock’s face remained blank and tired as Jack washed them both down. Once rinsed clean, Jack grabbed a few towels and dried them off. Brock just leaned against the cold tile and followed Jack’s lead. Jack wasn’t sure where Brock went in his head when he came down like this, but he was perfectly content to care for the man’s body as he waited for Brock to return.

They dressed and exited the building. Jack herded Brock into his truck and took him home. He didn’t think it was in anyone’s interest to let Brock alone like this. He’d snap out of it by morning.

Jack debated making some food when they arrived at his apartment. It was past eleven, but it was a safe bet to assume Brock hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. The decision was made for him when Brock grabbed his hand and walked them to the bedroom.

Without lustful intent, Brock stripped them both and crawled into bed naked. Jack got the message: ‘time for bed’ and followed him under the covers. Jack turned off the lamp on the bedside table, plunging the room into darkness.

Brock sighed deeply and settled into his arms. Jack nuzzled into Brock’s damp hair and pretended they could just stay like this forever.


End file.
